Conventional loading of detachable firearm magazines, sometimes incorrectly referred to as clips often require strength, dexterity, or both. It is often difficult to load more than a few magazines at a time by hand, because it often leads to sore fingers. Even currently available magazine “speed” loaders often require dexterity to line up the cartridges one by one in a machine, to then have to force the cartridges into the magazine by either pushing directly down, pulling on a handle to force the cartridges into the magazine, or to insert each cartridge into a finger operated machine one at a time to use leverage to help force them into the magazine.
It is often a time consuming and tiring event to line up and then force the cartridges into the magazine either by hand or with mechanical advantage. Often this leads to many people who may suffer from strength or dexterity issues from being able to enjoy the sport of shooting. Further even able-bodied people may avoid this recreational activity due to the time and hassle that is required to load enough removable magazines to make the experience worthwhile.